


Enģeļa acis

by Norias



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Ziemassvētki… Lēnā deja… Nabiki, Ranma, āmuļi. Ko gan vēl vairāk var vēlēties? Ups, varbūt es pārsteidzos… Ranma, Nabiki, labāk piesargieties…





	Enģeļa acis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angel eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740454) by Mz-Kitty-Kat. 



> Tulkojums :Norias  
> Oriģināla autors: Mz-Kitty-Kat
> 
> Autora priekšvārds:  
> Mans īsais veltījums Ziemassvētkiem. Ceru, ka patiks visiem. Priecīgus svētkus!
> 
> Šajā stāstā izmantotās lokācijas un personāži nav mani, tie pieder Rumiko Takahaši un pārējiem autortiesību turētājiem (kā Rumiko Takahaši, VIZ, Shougakukan u.c.) Dziesma “Enģeļa acis” arī nepieder man, bet gan Austrālijas dziedātājai Paulīnei ("Angel Eyes" by Paulini https://youtu.be/LXVlxD0ikLc ) un mūzikas kompānijām, kas viņu pārstāv. 
> 
> Es šeit tikai mēģinu uzlabot savu rakstīšanas prasmi, es nepretendēju ne uz kādām tiesībām ne uz šī stāsta varoņiem, ne izmantoto dziesmu, un nepretendēju arī uz jel kādu monetāru ieguvumu, tāpēc lūdzu, lūdzu, nevajag mēģināt mani apsūdzēt!!! Man jau tāpat pietiek problēmu apmaksāt rēķinus…
> 
> Brīdinājums - stāstam piemīt neliels OOC un AU daudzums
> 
> Dziesmas vārdi - kursīvā.  
> Oriģināls publicēts 2004.g 14.decembrī

Ziemassvētku ballīte Tendo namā gāja vaļā pilnā sparā. Kā jau parasti, bija sanākuši visdažādākie ļaudis - kas gan būtu tas, kas spētu atturēties, ja saņēmis ielūgumu no pašas Kasumi Tendo? Sagatavošanas procesā gan bija radušies pāris nelieli incidenti, tomēr rūpīga pieskatīšana gādāja par to, lai postījumi paliktu piedienīgā apjomā. Nerimas Grāvēju Komanda - proti, Ukijo, Rjuouga, Šampū, Mauss, Kodači, Tatevaki, Akane un Ranma - kopīgi darbojās pie dojo sagatavošanas, Nabiki vērīgo acu pieskatīti. Kas savukārt bija piedraudējusi ar šantāžu gada garumā katram idiotam, kas iedomāsies izjaukt viņas vecākās māsas plānoto ballīti ar savstarpējo rēķinu kārtošanu. Nebija jau tā, ka Nabiki draudi kādu īpaši satrauktu, bet padarīt tādā brīdī nelaimīgu Kasumi Tendo negribēja neviens.

Viesi spēlēja ballīšu rotaļas, uzveda šarādes un dziedāja karaoke dziesmas. Pēc tam uz galda parādījas siekalas uzdzenošas uzkodas. Ap šo brīdi Ranma nu jau bija uzvilcies ne pa jokam, atceroties Nabiki pērnā gada blēdības ar dāvanu apmaiņu. Paldies kami, šogad viņš uz to dāvanu apmaiņu it nemaz negaidīja. Vismaz šogad Ranmam bija pieticis prāta sākt par to domāt laikus, un pēc divu mēnešu vergošanas Kaķa Kafejnīcā viņš varēja atļauties nopirkt dāvanas visiem tuviniekiem. Tāpēc šobrīd viņš turējās pa gabalu no meitenēm, tā vietā ietusējot ar klasesbiedriem Hiroši un Daisuke.

"Ko tu tik drūms?" Daisuke painteresējās.

"Aga. Priecāties vajadzētu, ka tev tik daudz meiteņu skrien pakaļ," piezīmēja Hiroši ar zināmu skaudības pieskaņu balsī.

"Aga, tikai viņas visas grib mani apprecēt, un viena otru neieredz," Ranma īgni attrauca.

"Taisnība," Daisuke nopūtās.

"Bet tik un tā..." Hiroši iebilda, klusībā vēloties kaut desmito daļu no tās pretējā dzimuma uzmanības, ko Ranma baudīja Nerimā.

Tieši šajā brīdī, pateicoties diskžokejam Tatevaki, sāka spēlēt kāda romantiska dziesma. Kuno tieši pirms Ziemassvētkiem bija saņēmis sūtījumu no kāda vēstuļu drauga Austrālijā ar mūzikas diskiem, un šobrīd plānoja uzlūgt uz deju Akani Tendo, klusībā cerot, ka beidzot ieradīsies arī dieviete-ar-bizīti. Savukārt pārējā telpa gaidās saspringa, līgavu brigādei zagšus veltot viena otrai niknus skatienus un gaidot, kuru no viņām Ranma uzlūgs. Vai mesties uz priekšu un pašai uzlūgt to lempi, ja viņš nepratīsies.

Ranma sajuta, kā viņam uz pieres sāk izsisties viegla sviedru kārtiņa. To, kā meitenes gaidoši skatās uz viņu, puisis bija pamanījis. Ja tagad viņš vienu uzlūgs, pārējās satrakosies. Neuzlūgt nevienu arī nebija izeja, viņas tad pamanīsies sakauties par tiesībām pašām uzlūgt Ranmu. Slikti tā un slikti šitā situācija. Vienīgais variants būtu uzlūgt kādu, kas pārējās neizsauktu greizsirdības lēkmes uzliesmojumu. Kasumi bija pirmā, kas iešāvās prātā. Uz Kasumi neviena nepaliks greizsirdīga. Diemžēl, Kasumi jau bija uzlūgta un dejoja ar dakteri Tofu. Vismaz mēģināja, jo no tādas laimes jaunais dakteris bija pazaudējis pēdējās prāta paliekas un nule kā mēģināja apskaut dejā eglīti. Pirms Ranma paguva izmantot izdevību, Kasumi jau bija aizrāvis dejā viņas tēvs.

  


 _Hei, čalīt, labi izskaties šonakt,  
Katrai meitenei acis nu mirdz.  
Ko gan tu meklē ar tādu kā es?  
Vai tā būs mīkla, ko neatminēt?_

  


Ranma saprata, ka ir jāizšķiras, un ātri, vai arī viņam būs lielas ziepes. Nākamā ideja bija māte, bet īss skatiens apliecināja, Genma jau bija uzlūdzis Nodoku. Mis Hinako bija vēl viena droša iespēja, taču arī tur nekas nespīdēja, jo skolotāja gluži vai ar acīm aprija Sounu. Laika daudz domāt arī vairs nebija palicis, ar acs kaktiņu viņš pamanīja Kodači un Šampū sākam lēni virzīties uz šo pusi, un to, kā saviebjas Ukijo. _Ak Kami, nu dodiet taču man kādu ideju, kā izdzīvot! Ir taču ziemassvētki!!!_ Laikam jau ka tur augšā kāds bija izdzirdējis Ranmas izmisīgo palīgā saucienu, jo nākamajā mirklī puiša redzeslokā patrāpījās vidējā no Tendo māsām. 

_Un jautāju es šonakt zvaigznēm debesīs  
Kā gan tā nācās? Tavu mīlu gūt?  
Ko es darīju tādu? Ko pateicu tev?  
Lai tavas enģeļa acis skatītos manī nu._  


Nē, nu tas protams bija simtprocentīgi droši, ja viņš uzlūgtu Nabiki. Par to neviens neapvainotos. Un, pat ja apvainosies, vienmēr pastāvēja iespēja novelt visu uz šantāžu. Bet šobrīd tā bija izeja no situācijas ar veselu ādu. Viņam pat deva mazliet laika saņemt drosmi, jo ar acs kaktiņu Ranma pamanīja Kuno, Rjuougu un Mousu tuvojamies meitenēm un tās uz mirkli aizkavējot. Tādu izdevību nevarēja palaist garām. Ranma saņēma dūšu un devās pie vidējās Tendo, kas, atspiedusies pret sienu, garlaikoti maisīja punša glāzes saturu ar ķirsīti.

  
 _Nekad dejot neesmu agrāk es lūgta  
Nekad uz mani kāds tā skatījies nav.  
Viss kas mēs bijām, tikai divas sejas pūļa varā  
Es tikai skatījos, necerot reiz būt tā ko sauc._

Nabiki uzacis pārsteigumā parāvās augšup, pamanot Ranmu virzoties tuvāk viņai. Tad viņa pacēla galvu, parlaida skatienu dejotājiem, novērtēja situāciju, un atviegloti nopūtās. Tiešām, Ranma devās pie viņas? Tikpat labi būtu varējis arī aizbēgt no deju laukuma. Nu, lai vai kas Ranma būtu, gļēvulis viņš nebija. Lecīgs, ietiepīgs, tiesa, bet gļēvs nekad. Un šis plāns, jāatzīst, tas bija īsts meistarstiķis. Tiesa, ne līdz galam viss bija izdomāts. _Un ko tu darīsi, ja es tevi ņemšu un atšūšu?_ Nabiki pie sevis nodomāja, apsverot sekas tādai rīcībai.

To, ka tūlīt sekos uzlūgums uz deju, tas bija pat muļķim skaidrs. Tikai, ja viņa to nepieņems, te ies vaļā plūkšanās. Kodači un Šampū jau meta viena otrai skatienu zibeņus, un Ukijo ar Akani daudz no abām neatpalika. Un tas viss saskumdinās Kasumi, to nevarēja pieļaut. Jau tā vecākā māsa mēdza uzstāt uz šo to tikai pāris reizes gadā, tikai tādās reizēs, kā šie svētki. Un vēl tas solījās būt interesanti. Tāpēc, kad Ranma nostājās viņai priekšā, Nabiki pieņēma neitrālu sejas izteiksmi un izlikās neko nenojaušam.

_Un jautāju es šonakt zvaigznēm debesīs  
Kā gan tā nācās? Tavu mīlu gūt?  
Ko es darīju tādu? Ko pateicu tev?  
Lai tavas enģeļa acis skatītos manī nu._

"Nabiki." Ranma ierunājās, lai pievērstu sev meitenes uzmanību.

"Jā, Ranma-kun?" viņa nevērīgi atbildēja.

"Ē..." piepeši Ranmas mēle sapinās tādā kā mezglā. Viņš bija aizmirsis, ka neprata dejot!

"Jā?" šoreiz viena no smalkajām uzacīm tikko manāmi parāvās uz augšu.

Laiks lēmumiem tūlīt beigsies! Ranma sakoda zobus.

"Vai... tu vēlētos... dejot ar... mani?" viņš beidzot izmocīja, pastiepjot roku uz Nabiki pusi. Vismaz kaut kā tā darīja puiši romantiskajās filmās, uz kurām Akane pāris reizes bija viņu aizvilkusi.

"Vai, Ranma, ar lielāko prieku," Nabiki sejā uzplauka smaids gluži kā Češīras kaķim, viņai satverot pastiepto roku un ļaujot Ranmam izvest viņu uz deju laukuma.

_(ak ļaujiet man sapņot vēl!)  
Ak ļaujiet man sapņot vēl!  
Tik labs tas sapnis šķiet!  
(Tas pats labākais)  
Tas pats labākais šķiet, kas ar mani notikt var.  
(Un jūs pārējās visas)  
Un jūs pārējās visas, jūs varat skatīties cik vien jums tīk!  
Jo šis puisis šonakt, pieder vienīgi man! _

  


Ranma mazliet sastomījās, uzkāpjot uz deju grīdas starp pārīšiem, kas liegi šūpojās melodijas ritmā. Nabiki, pareizi sapratusi viņa apmulsumu, nolēma pārņemt vadību, un bez kavēšanās aplika puiša rokas uz saviem gurniem, bet ar savām atspiedās viņam pret krūtīm. Tā, mazāk kā sprīdi viens no otra, viņi arī sāka šūpoties līdzi ritmam. 

Ranmam bija problēmas domāt skaidri, jo kaut kur saprāta dzīlēs viņš nodarbojās ar kaut ko, kas skaitītos pavisam izvirtuši, un viņš to vien gaidīja, lai tūlīt kāds par to mestīsies viņam virsū. Tam nevajadzēja tā notikt! Tad, kad viņš bija par to iedomājies, tas bija licies pavisam savādāk!

"Atslābsti, Ranma-kun," Nabiki nomurmināja viņam pie auss.

Tā karstā elpa pāri ausij lika puisim notrīsēt neapzinātās trīsās.

"Tikai mierīgi. Vienkārši atslābsti," Nabiki vēlreiz mēģināja viņu nomierināt. Katru reizi, kad Ranma saspringa, viņa rokas tikai ciešāk satvēra meiteni un piespieda pie sevis. Nabiki lieliski zināja, ka Ranma to nedara apzināti, bet tas tik un tā lika viņai justies kā viegli noreibušai.

Ranma no sirds vēlējās tieši to - atslābt. Ja vien Nabiki beigtu murmināt viņam pie auss, un tā elpa... Bet tā dejot bija patīkami, Ranma bija gatavs to atzīt. Viņam patika sajust Nabiki augumu savās skavās. Viņa bija tik trausla, tik viegla, tas cēla viņa vīrieša pašapziņu tā turēt viņu apskautu un pasargātu, prom no iespējamā posta un nelaimēm. Un vēl, ar katru soli Ranma sāka ievērot dažādus sīkumus, ko agrāk bija palaidis garām. Cik patīkami smaržo viņas mati. Cik satriecoši mirdz viņas brūnās acis. Viņi šobrīd atradās pilnīgi savā pasaulē, nekam citam apkārt vairs nepastāvot, un tas bija brīnišķīgi.

Abiem nezinot, pārīti cieši novēroja visa Nerimas Grāvēju Komanda, un ne tikai tie. Patiesībā jau kādu brīdi bija apstājušies dejotāji, un visi skatījās tikai uz šo pārīti. Te bija tikai viens jautājums - kāpēc gan lai Mežonīgais Zirgs tā ieslīgtu lēnajā dejā ar Ledus Karalieni? Nu, tie tomēr bija Ziemassvētki, un Ziemassvētkos mēdz notikt brīnumi, bet tas jau bija pāri mēram. Lai gan, te bija Nerima, un Nerimā nekad nekas nebija tā kā parasti. Vairums pieņēma, ka Ranma kārtējo reizi ir kaut ko sagrēkojies, un Alkatīgā Tendo viņu nu bez žēlastības šantažē, un sāka just puisim līdzi.

  


 _Un jautāju es šonakt zvaigznēm debesīs  
Kā gan tā nācās? Tavu mīlu gūt?  
Ko es darīju tādu? Ko pateicu tev?  
Lai tavas enģeļa acis skatītos manī nu._

  


Drīz vien vairums nolēma to Ranmas un Nabiki dīvaino izvedību vienkārši ignorēt, vienīgi Ranmas saderētās līgavas turpināja ar vienu aci sekot pārītim. Tepat blakus dejā griezās Rjuouga ar Ukijo, Ukijo vadot pāra soļus, jo savādāk Rjuougas orientēšanās problēma aizvestu viņus sazin kur. Akane bija pārtvērusi nu jau nomierinājušos dakteri Tofu, pirms tam gan nosūtot nokautā Kuno par mēģinājumu viņu uzlūgt. Otrpus Ranmam un Nabiki dejoja Šampū un Mouss, Šampū vērojot pāri gluži kā piekuns peles tīrumā, kamēr Mouss bija septītajās debesīs un klusībā pateicās kami par šo iespēju dejot ar mīļoto. Kodači tikmēr bija atradusi dejai Mikado Sanzeninu. Lieki piebilst, ka ne Nabiki, ne Ranma pat nepamanīja, ka ir līgavu brigādes ciešā ielenkumā. Pašā uzmanības centrā, ja kas.

  
 _Un jautāju es šonakt zvaigznēm debesīs  
Kā gan tā nācās? Tavu mīlu gūt?  
Ko es darīju tādu? Ko pateicu tev?  
Lai tavas enģeļa acis skatītos manī nu._

Ranma un Nabiki pat nepamanīja, pa kuru brīdi viņu ķermeņi bija piekļāvušies tuvāk viens otram, tagad tos nešķīra pat ne centimetrs. Nezin kurā brīdī, bet Nabiki rokas no Ranmas pleciem bija pārslīdējušas tālāk un savijušās uz viņa muskuļainā kakla. Nezin kurā brīdī, bet Ranmas rokas vairs neatradās uz Nabiki gurniem, bet gan saskārās uz viņas muguras lejasdaļas. Nezin kurā brīdī, bet šī dziesma bija beigusies, un šobrīd skanēja kāda jestra ziemassvētku melodija.

"RANMA," atskanēja Akanes uzvilktā balss, viņai nepacietīgi bungājot pa grīdu ar kurpes purgalu. Viņai blakus stāvēja tikpat sapīkušās Ukijo, Šampū un Kodači. Mazliet tālāk redzēja pārskaitušos Mousu, Rjuougu un pat Kuno, kas bija paguvis atgūties. Visi ar savīkstītām dūrēs rokām, gatavi sadot pa degunu kādam nekauņam.

"Es varu visu paskaidrot," Ranma izdvesa, pūloties nomierināt briestošo eksploziju. Viņa rokas nekavējoties palaida vaļā Nabiki, paceļoties mierinošā žestā.

Tālāko izskaidrošanos pārtrauca spalgs sievietes spiedziens. Tam sekoja nākošais. Un tad tos pārskanēja labi visiem pazīstamie vecišķie smiekli.

"KAS PAR ĶĒRIENU! KAS PAR ĶĒRIENU!" Santaklausa kostīmā tērpies Haposajs lēkāja pa zāli, apgrābstot sieviešu kārtas viešņas un zogot viņu apakšveļu.

"ĪĪĪĪĪĪĪIĪĪĪĪ!" skanēja upuru spiedzieni.

"SITIET TO VECO IZVIRTULI!" atskanēja kliedzieni.

Nerimas Grāvēju Komanda mirklī aizmirsa savstarpējos rēķinus un sāka gatavoties kopējam uzbrukumam Haposajam. Par nelaimi, tai pat brīdī pretējā pusē sākās cita veida tracis.

" _Pierre_! _Pierre_! Es beidzot tevi atradu!!!" sajūsmā iespiedzās Azusa.

"Ei! Tūlīt atdod man manu dāvanu, tu sīkā kleptomāne!" atskanēja kāda cita, sašutama pilna balss.

"Ak! Mans dārgais _Filippo_ , es tevi atradu!" atskanēja vēl viens Azusas spiedziens.

Tam sekoja protestējošu balsu koris. Tad kaut kas eksplodēja, un dzirdēja ūdens šlakstus.

"ŠARLOTE!!!!!"

"SKVĪĪĪĪĪĪ!!!!"

"Nē nu vienkārši ideāli!" Ranma iebrēcās, kad pār viņu nogāzās auksta ūdens šalts, aktivizējot Džusenko lāstu.

"DIEVIETE-AR-BIZĪTI, TU ATNĀCI!!!" Kuno sajūsmā iesaucās, metoties uz Ranmas pusi.

"Pēk pēk pēk!"

"Mjau?" rozā kaķēns trīcot izkārpījās ārā no Šampū drēbju kaudzes un metās pie Ranmas pēc glābiņa, vairoties no Azusas.

"K..K...KAĶIS!" Ranma šausmās iebrēcās, rezultātā nepagūstot izvairīties no iekarsušā Kuno grābiena. Gaisā šaudījās saniknota pīle, bet pa zāles grīdu, izmisīgi vairoties no Azusas, lēkāja melnbalts sivēns. 

"GENMA! Kur tu paliki! Dari taču kaut ko?" šokētā Nodoka skatījās uz slapjo pandu, kas bija pacēlis uzrakstu "Ignorējiet mani, esmu tikai mīlīga jauka panda."

"Tā! Tūlīt pat izbeigt grautiņu! Es jums neļaušu sabojāt Souna ziemassvētkus!!! Happy-go-juen-satsu!" mis Hinako iebrēcās, sameklējot savu uzticamo 50 jēnu monētu un sākot absorbēt kaujas auras no iekarsušajiem kautiņa dalībniekiem, īpaši nešķirojot vainīgos vai vienkārši patrāpījušos pa rokai, un vienlaikus pieņemot savu pieaugušas sievietes formu.

"Ak vai!"

Lieki teikt, ka te nu gāja elle vaļā.

  


* * *

  


Sakopt to visu bija ārkārtīgi nepateicīgs darbs. Tikai ap rīta pusi beidzot dojo atkal bija puslīdz kārtībā, ūdens nopūde salabota, izgāztās durvis atkal iekārtas eņģēs, un viesi aizvadīti pa mājām. Nu gluži kā pērnajā fiasko. Atlika vēl izslaucīt grīdu. Akane, aizbildinoties ar galvassāpēm, bija aizgājusi gulēt agri. Souns un Genma bija pazuduši jau pašā sakopšanas darbu sākumā, kopā ar sakē krājumiem. Ranma un Nabiki bija palikuši pēdējie, pēc tam kad ar lielām pūlēm bija pārliecinājuši Kasumi, ka ar atlikušo tiks galā pašu spēkiem, un aizsūtījuši vecāko māsu beidzot iet atpūsties.

  


* * *

  


Ranma bija pūlējies pierunāt arī Nabiki doties gulēt, taču meitene bija iebildusi, sakot ka vēl nejūt miegu nākam. Tā nu viņu abi vēlreiz klusējot pārstaigāja zāli, savācot to, kas bija paslīdējis garām iepriekšējās reizēs. Nabiki kā reiz pieliecās pēc sarkanas iepakojuma lentas gabaliņa, kad Ranma pietupās viņai pretī. Tas vien lika vidējai no Tendo māsām samulst, bet turpinājums galīgi izsita viņu no līdzsvara. Ranma ielūkojās viņai tieši acīs. Šokolādes brūnās sastapās ar okeāna zilajām, un tad maigi puiša lūpas pieskārās viņējām īsam skūpstam.

Gluži kā zibens šautras izšāvās augšup lejup pa Nabiki muguru, taču pirms viņa spēja kā atbildēt, protestēt vai piekrist, Ranma jau bija atrāvies atpakaļ. Nez kāpēc tas lika viņai sajust nožēlu, ka viss tik ātri bija beidzies. Sajust vēlmi ieraudāties aiz bezspēcības. Nabiki lūpas notirpa, elpa aizsitās. Sirds sāka lēkāt kā sajukusi.

Ranma veltīja Nabiki savu parasto plato uzmundrinošo smaidu, pirms ar galvu pamāt uz augšu.

"Āmuļi." viņs sacīja, kā atbildot uz neuzdotu jautājumu.

Nabiki pacēla galvu, Patiesi, tur jau karājās tas āmuļa zariņš. Meitene pievērsās Ranmam un silti pasmaidīja.

"Tev taisnība, Ranma-kun," viņa nomurmināja, pirms satvert puiša seju un pievilkt to tuvāk skūpstam.

Tikai, viņas skūpsts nebija tik īss. Tas ilga un ilga. Viņa bija satvērusi Ranmu un pievilkusi sev klāt, un lūpas pavērās, starp tām nozibot mēlītei, un Ranmam aizsitās elpa. Un tikai tad, kad Ranma jau juta, ka tūlīt reibumā zaudēs samaņu, meitene atrāvās, esot tikpat aizelsusies kā viņš.

"Priecīgus Ziemassvētkus, Ranma," viņa sacīja, pirms sniegt viņam vēl vienu, pavisam īsu skūstu.

Ranma sagaidīja viņu pusceļā, tikai šoreiz viņš neļāva meitenei tā atrauties. Šoreiz tas bija viņš, kas maigi pieturēja Nabiki pakausi. Tikai, kad viņiem abiem vairs nebija elpas, viņš palaida Nabiki vaļā.

"Priecīgus Ziemassvētkus, Nabiki-čan," viņš ar aizsistu elpu nočukstēja, vērojot, kā meitenes seja piesarkst, un maigi ar pirkstu galiņiem pārvelkot pār viņas vaigu.

"Ar labu rītu, Ran-čan," Nabiki silti pasmaidīja, pirms piecelties kājās un doties uz savu istabu.

Ranma arī piecēlās un noskatījās, kā viņa tur aiziet. Kā pie katra soļa viegli nošūpojas viņas gurni. Kā atsperīgi kustās viņas kājas. Atceroties katru mirkli šiem skūpstiem un pats pārsteigts par uzdrīkstēšanos tā spert šo soli. Tas bija impulsīvi, neapdomāti, bet viņš nebija palicis vīlies. Ar muļķīgi platu smaidu sejā Ranma paskatījās uz griestiem un uzmanīgi nokabināja no tiem āmuļa zariņu, nolēmis to paturēt kā piemiņu par šiem ziemassvētkiem, kā pašu dārgāko dāvanu... 

  


* * *

  


Smaids Ranmas sejā neizdzisa nedz viņam gulēt aizejot, ne arī pamostoties pēc pusdienlaika. Acis viņam mirdzēja un sajutās viņš vienkārši neaprakstāmi labi. Pāri galdam, Ranma paskatījās uz Nabiki un abu skatieni sadūrās. Viņas Enģeļa acis... 

  


* * *

  


Pamodusies Nabiki jutās tik labi kā vēl nekad. Tik dzīvi un enerģiski. Šī sajūta saglabājās, arī nonākot lejā uz brokastīm, un tad viņu skatieni sadūrās. Tās viņa eņģeļa acis, kas tā raudzījās uz meiteni... 

Kasumi rāmi pasmaidīja, pamanījusi abus saskatāmies. Viņai vienmēr tā patika Ziemassvētki. Ziemassvētkos taču notiek īsti brīnumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Autora piezīmes
> 
> Jums patika?  
> Lūdzu, uzrakstiet, ko Jūs par to domājiet?  
> Jā, tas ir mans pirmais vanšots Ziemassvētkiem!!  
> Dažas situācijas šajā stāstā ir pa tiešo paņemtas no Ranma ½ OAV "Tendo Ziemassvētki".
> 
> Priecīgus Ziemassvētkus Jums visiem!  
> Ja ne!  
> (",)


End file.
